In Love and In Paris
by Psychedelic-dreams
Summary: Sequel to "Moving?". Amu and Ikuto are finally together after 5 years of being apart. An adult relationship is more difficult than many think. How will they handle the many new experienes that come along the way? Lemon removed. Check A/N for details.
1. Moving in

Chapter 1-

"Ikuto!"

Amu´s scream rang throughout the whole apartment, managing to wake up the neighbor who groggily yelled from the other side to shut up.

"Amu...I think you´ve upset the neighbor," said Ikuto smirking.

"That´s beside the point!"

Twenty one year old Amu stood her ground angrily from inside the kitchen, managing to glare at the twenty-six year old Ikuto who was standing in front of her with an innocent look.

"You! You!" she shrieked pointing at him with an acussing finger.

"I what Amu?" he asked casually, trying to contain his laughter at the apparent anger of his girlfriend.

"You know more than well what I´m trying to say you damn bastard!"

"If I knew I wouldn´t be asking you," He responded playing dumb.

"You ate the last of the chocolate ice cream there was in the fridge!"

"Oh that...yeah. It was very delicious and you know how much I just _love_ chocolate ice cream," and as he said this he licked his lips only causing Amu to become even angrier.

"Ikuto..." Her hands had been clenched together, her knuckles white.

"Yes Amu?"

"Can you please tell me why you ate MY ice cream, from MY fridge that´s inside MY kitchen that´s inside MY apartment...WHERE YOU DO NOT LIVE IN!"

"We can arrange that and I can move in with you," He said as he approached her. Amu, too angry because of the whole situation, did not notice any of this.

"No. You will only move in with me when I want hell to rule over my apartment." And she crossed her arms in defiance

"Oh come on..._Amu_."

Finally realizing that Ikuto was up to something from his sudden change of tone, her anger faded and became flustered instead.

"I-Ikuto...what are you doing?" She asked him with a flushed face as he pushed her against the kitchen wall and pinned her hands above her head with his own.

"Convincing you to let me move in with you of course..." He whispered before attacking her neck with feather light kisses.

As he kissed her neck, her smell reached his nostrils and he moved up to nibble her right ear instead as to not lose control.

"I-ikuto..." she attempted to sound angry but it came out much more like a moan.

"Don´t tell me you´re still angry about the ice cream," he whispered in her ear as he slowly let go of her hands, freeing them.

"Y-yes..." she whispered, eyelids closed as he ran both of his hands up and down her sides.

"Don´t be," and he lowered his lips to hers. The kiss gentle at first, became more intimate as he ran his tongue accross her lower lip. The action caused her to moan, making it the perfect chance for Ikuto to deepen the kiss.

Amu could taste chocolate in Ikuto´s breath as he explored every single corner of her mouth with his tongue. Running her hands through his midnight blue hair, she fought with him in the intense tongue battle. But Ikuto got the better of the fight when he grabbed her by the waist and closed the very little space between them. Gasping at the sudden closeness of their bodies, she lost all concentration and just let Ikuto have his way for a little while longer.

"F-fine..." she breathed into the kiss, "I´m not mad anymore. But you´re still not moving in with me."

"Good girl but we´ll still see about the moving in part later," He said as he slowly ended the kiss and then smiled at her.

"Umm..." Amu said as she looked the state of both of them.

Ikuto´s hair was a mess and his lips were red. Amu herself looked rather disheveled as her clothes had become a bit wrinkled.

"We better hurry up," Ikuto said as both of them started to make themselves presentable again, "Its finally saturday and we´re going to the park."

"It looks like it might rain though," She pointed towards the window.

Ikuto turned to look out the aparment window which Amu was pointing at. The sky did seem rather clouded and the breeze was cold.

"Don´t worry, we´ll take an umbrella. Come on," and he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door.

--

--

--

--

It had been three months since Amu and Ikuto had returned to Paris, three months full of love and arguments but above all, of happiness.

Currently the couple was walking through the park hand in hand, enjoying the view until they decided to sit down at a bench for a while.

"Want some ice cream Amu?" Ikuto asked Amu as he got up from the bench.

"Sure! Go get me some chocolate flavored one to make up for the one you ate..." and she laughed with mirth in her eyes.

Just smirking at her, he turned around and went for ice cream.

'He´s really something,' Amu thought as she watched Ikuto walk towards the ice cream van, easily dodging some kids who were running at top speed.

'I´m really glad he came to Paris after all. I don´t know what I would have done without him even though he makes me flustered from time to time.'

As she smiled to herself, her train of thoughts came to a stop when a cone of chocolate ice cream was held up in front of her eyes.

"Here," he said as Amu grasped her own ice cream and Ikuto sat down beside her again.

"Thanks," and she started to lick her ice cream.

"What were you thinking about before I came back with the ice cream? You were smiling and all," asked Ikuto as he himself enjoyed of his ice cream, chocolate flavored by the way.

"Well," she blushed, "I was actually thinking about how happy I am that you actually did come with me to Paris."

Smiling warmly at her, he draped his right arm accross her slender shoulders, "I´m also happy that I came. Its thanks to Utau that I was actually able to come. She was the one who made me see I was being stupid by not coming after you."

_--Flashback--_

_"...I can´t leave the company but most of all I can´t leave my career." Ikuto said_

_"But you can leave Amu huh? That´s nice..." Utau sneered at him_

_"I don´t need you to be lecturing me Utau. I´m old enough to make my own decisions,"_

_"But you´re too stupid to realize that they aren´t good ones!"_

_"Then what do you want me to do huh? Run like a love sick boy after Amu and let the hard work that my family has put into this company go to hell? You want me to leave the violin? You want me t-"_

_-SLAP-_

_A red mark formed on Ikuto´s right cheek, Utau´s hand still suspended in mid air._

_"I want you to be happy..."_

_"But I can´t...the company Utau,"_

_"And who said it necessarily had to be you the one to take care of the company eh? I might be a woman and married but I can still take care of it."_

_"U-utau..."_

_"Just go Ikuto, I´ll take care of the company." and she smiled at him._

_--End of Flashback--_

"Remind me to thank her later," Amu laughed as she leaned back into the bench.

"Yeah," said Ikuto, licking his ice cream.

Not too much later, small rain drops began to fall and before they knew it, it was pouring with rain.

"Ikuto! I told you it would rain! And you didn´t bring the umbrella!" Amu stood up angrily from the bench, with Ikuto following on cue.

Ikuto just stared at Amu as they both became drenched in the rain.

"Ikuto, what are you staring at? Come on! Let´s get back to my apartment so we can dry off..."

But Ikuto did not budge and just continued to stare at her.

"Iku-"

"Let´s kiss," He interrupted her.

"W-what?"

"Let´s kiss in the rain. Every couple must do it at least once."

"Ikuto! It´s pouring rain like no tomorrow and its freezing cold but all you want to do is kiss in the rain?"

"Yes..." and he grabbed her by the waist before she could say anything more and kissed her.

Amu, totally forgetting that they were in the middle of the rain and in the cold, wrapped her arms around Ikuto as they kissed.

Minutes later, they seperated just in time before Ikuto gave a loud sneeze.

"Come on, let´s get back to my apartment."

Grabbing his hand, they ran out of the park and took a taxi back to her apartment.

--

--

--

--

When they got back to Amu´s apartment, they started to dry themselves after being drenched from the acid rain.

"Ikuto, I´ll go get some dry clothes for you. Make some coffee while I do that."

"Top cabinet, second division all the way in the back right?" He asked her from the kitchen.

"Yes," and she went to her room to get his dry clothes.

After entering her room, which was very different from her old room (no pink here see?), she walked over to her closet and took out a blue basket in which some of Ikuto´s could be found. Quickly finding some dry clothes for him, she was about to put the basket in when she remembered about socks.

"Socks...socks...here they are!"

Storing the basket back into the closet, she noticed a few pairs of Ikuto´s shoes beside hers.

'That´s strange,' She thought, but gave it no more importance and closed the closet.

Momentarily forgetting about the shoes, Amu walked in to her bathroom to get a dry towel.

'Something´s odd...'

"Wait a minute. Why is Ikuto´s toothbrush here?" she asked herself after spotting said object next to hers on the sink.

And if finally dawned in on her.

After the new found discovery, she headed back into the kitchen and handed Ikuto his dry clothes.

"I-Ikuto..."

"Yes Amu?"

"S-since when have we been living together?"

"W-what?!" He sprayed his coffee all over the table at the sudden shock, after calming down for a bit, he turned back to Amu with a confused look.

"Did you know that we´re already living together?" Amu asked him as she slightly blushed and looked at him straight in the face.

"I don´t understand..."

"Most of your clothes are here, your toothbrush is next to mine, you sleep on the couch almost everynight, you always have breakfast and dinner here plus you know where every single thing in my apartment is."

"Oh," Realization finally dawning over him.

"...Um, maybe we should just bring the rest of your stuff here already." Amu turned away as she said this.

"Mmm, tomorrow then." He said and an idea hit his head and he smirked at her, "I just hope your parents don´t think we´re sleeping together."

"P-pervert! We haven´t...not yet...p-pervert!"

And the rest of the day seemed to progress with more teasing, kissing, and arguing as the rain kept pouring outside. Moving in is the next step in a relationship isn´t it? Who knows what more there is to come...

**--**

**--**

**--**

**Author´s Note: So I finally got my internet service back up just a few hours ago...Yay! That was chapter one of the sequel. Woot woot! I hope you guys liked it. n.n Hoping its not like what they say: "Sequels are never good" or something along those lines...(o.O)**

**Basically, I tried to build up Amu and Ikuto´s relationship a bit in this chapter. Don´t really think I did a good job on it but I´ll try harder next time. :D**

**If you have any suggestions to make the story flow better, or if you find something that you didn´t like, feel free to tell. n.n**

**Also, for those of you who haven´t read the story "Moving?" it might be better to read it before reading this sequel. It will help you understand many things as the story progresses. Although you guys don´t have to if you don´t want to. n.n**

**As for the rating, for now I´ll leave it like this although it might go up in later chapters. This story will be mostly romance, humor and some drama in later chapters. Oh yeah, and Ikuto will be in his pervy self. (Hurrah!)**

**Please continue to read, I promise to do my best in this story. n.n**

**Anyway, review! Lots of reviews make me work faster. Hehe.**

**See you guys next chapter! **


	2. Jealousy

Chapter 2- Jealousy

"You were suppossed to take out the trash,"

"No I wasn´t Amu!"

"Yes you were Ikuto! "

--

--

"Ikuto...you left foam on the bar soap."

"It´ll be leathery when you bathe!"

--

--

"Amu! I need to use the bathroom! Now...please!"

--

--

"What are you doing you pervert?!"

"I want to sleep on the bed with you,"

"More like sexually harrass me..."

"Oh come on Amu, it´s about time we moved on to having sex."

"Get out you pervert!"

--

--

It had finally been two weeks since Ikuto was fully living with Amu and things were very interesting to say the least. You see here, our favorite couple was currently trying to solve their differences. Ahem, more like trying to make the apartment a perfect replica of hell.

"Ikuto, we need to do something about our arguing," Amu said as she sat next to Ikuto on the couch.

"I have the perfect solution Amu," Ikuto nodded ferverently at her

Amu amused asked, "Really? Let´s hear it then."

"Most problems are solved under the bed sheets..." Ikuto said sneakily

"You pervert!" and she started smacking him reapeatedly over the head.

"Ow, Amu! Ow, control yourself you mad woman! I was only messing around!"

Finally after a few minutes of struggling, they went back to being the civilized adults they were...not.

"Ikuto, pass the milk please." Amu said as she sat far accross the table from him

"Get it yourself you lazy woman!"

"Ikuto! Pass me the milk!"

"Why do you even want that milk eh? Besides, its MY milk," and he stuck his tongue out at her.

Amu, too tired to be arguing since it was already late at night, decided to play along just for a bit.

"Ikuto, if you pass me the milk, I´ll let you sleep with me tonight..."

"Really?" He asked, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Yes, now can you please pass me the milk?" she asked wearily at him.

"Here you go my sweet Amu," and he passed her the milk.

--

--

--

--

--

"Amu you damn liar! Open the door! You said I could sleep with you tonight!"

"Too bad you pervert, I was obviously lying!"

"Fine! I´m running away from home!" and he bustled around the living room picking his things up.

"Ikuto...wait!" a rather alarmed Amu busted out of her room to find Ikuto packing things.

"I-ikuto, you don´t have to leave." Amu said as she tried to stop Ikuto from packing.

"Amu...we´re obvioulsy not ready to live together yet,"

"Ikuto. Come on, don´t go. I enjoy our fights...a-and..."

"And?"

"Do I really have to say it?" She asked as her face turned red.

"Yes." Sexy smirking Ikuto said.

"I enjoy your pervertedness." she whispered mortified.

"I enjoy our fights too Amu and I love perverting you and teasing you."

"So...you won´t leave right...I don´t want you to leave...stay ok?"

"Amu...I love you, you know that right?"

"Yes...and I do too."

"Good, and I won´t leave. Now come here," and he pushed her on the couch before climbing on top of her and kissing her.

--

--

--

--

Amu awoke on a Saturday morning to the rays of the sun hitting her face.

'Argh, stupid sun,' she thought in her head as she groggily turned over to check her alarm clock.

_7:30 a.m_

"It´s too early!" she muttered to herself as she got off her bed and walked over to her closet. Deciding to take a bath, she grabbed a white bathrobe and headed out of her room.

As she slowly opened the door, she caught a glimpse of Ikuto who was already awake. The sight before her, took all conscious thoughts away from her mind.

There in the middle of the living room, stood a shirtless Ikuto working out in only boxers. **(A/N: ¬)** Muscles could be clearly seen as he stood with his back to Amu, muscles flexing and unflexing as he worked out with some weights.

This being the first time that Amu was seeing Ikuto in such an intimate state, made her have to hold on to the wall. As much as she hated to admit, she had to hold on to resist the urge to go over to him and touch him.

Finally after a few more seconds of this, Ikuto turned around to face Amu, probably having felt a gaze burning into his skin.

"Oh, good morning. I was just working ou-" he stopped in mid sentence as his eyes traveled over Amu and he began to walk towards her.

Amu feeling a bit conscious of his actions followed his gaze to see that the part top of her pajama was unbuttoned halfway, revealing a great deal of her bra.

Turning a brilliant shade of magenta, she emmidietly buttoned up again, making Ikuto stop in his tracks.

"I-I´ll just take a shower, you go ahead and continue working out," and she practically ran towards the bathroom.

Closing the door behind her, she could have sworn she heard Ikuto make a strangled noise. Deciding to ignore it, she took off her clothes and jumped in to the shower.

After about twenty minutes, Amu stood in front of the bathroom mirror staring at her reflection and thinking about the previous events.

An image of Ikuto shirtless and only in boxers made its way into her thoughts.

'What´s happening with me? I´ve never felt like this before. When I saw Ikuto there...I. I felt like walking over to him. I wanted to touch him...gosh! I need to control myself'

Sighing, she turned her attention back to the mirror and studied herself in it, but right as if on cue, she heard Ikuto give a strangled gasp in pain.

Hastily tying her bathrobe, she made her way out of the bathroom to find Ikuto sitting on the couch, holding his left shoulder with his right hand.

"What is it?" she asked him.

"I got a cramp while working out," Ikuto responded, his eyes closed and his breathing slow, obviously in pain.

Sitting on his left, she pushed away his hand and started massaging his shoulder. Sure enough, she felt a mass of muscle in a knot. After a few minutes of slowly massaging, she felt the mass of muscle disappear and Ikuto breathing normally again.

"Thanks," he said as he took her hand in his and lightly kissed it. Turning her hand over, he kissed her wrist and started to trail kisses up her arm, his gaze never leaving hers.

Amu, lost in Ikuto´s eyes, blushed slightly and before she knew it, found herself being kissed to an unconscious state.

The kiss was soft and tender as Amu closed her eyes. Feeling herself being lifted by Ikuto by the hips and sat on his lap, she tangled her hands in his midnight blue hair. Deciding to make a bold movement, she trailed her hands over his shoulder and down his chest earning to get a soft moan from Ikuto.

Leaning her back gently in the sofa, Ikuto could be found on top of her, kissing her hungrily as the kiss was slowly becoming more and more passionate. Gasping out for breath, he looked down to Amu, who with a flushed face struggled for air herself.

"A-Amu...I´m sorr-"

Before he could finish the his sentence, Amu had pulled him down again and was kissing him with the same passion as before. Finally losing control, he decided that she waas ready.

Kissing her with abandon again, his right hand slowly made its way down her body. Just as he tugged at the bath robe, his cellphone rang.

"Damn it!" he said as he pulled himself away from Amu and picked up the call.

"Hello," He said quite angrily into the phone.

"Ikuto, its me Alice."

"Oh, hi. What is it?"

"Are you busy today? We have some matters to discuss about your tour. Can we meet up?"

"Um, sure. How about in the nearby Restaurant near where I live?"

"Ok, 8:30 pm there. See you."

"Bye."

Hanging up, he turned back to Amu who was sitting with a blush on her face next to him.

"Who was it?"

"My manager, apparently we need to discuss about my tour."

"Oh."

"Do you want to come? You´ll get the chance to meet her and the both of us can go somewhere else afterwards."

"Sure," she responded as she awkwardly got up from the sofa.

"U-um..." Ikuto began.

'What exactly was that just know?' He wondered

"I-I´ll go change and then I´ll make breakfast," and she hurried in to her room.

The sudden passion that had taken over both of them was very shocking. Neither of them decided to bring forward the topic and the rest of the day just passed by without any more interesting events.

--

--

--

--

--

_8:25 pm-Restaurant_

Amu and Ikuto were currently sitting at a table, waiting for Ikuto´s manager. At last, they saw a beautiful brunette walking towards them. Dressed in a red dress, the brunette seemed to give off an aura of seduction.

Ikuto, quickly stood up and greeted the brunette and pulled a chair so that she could sit down.

"Nice to meet you. You must be Amu. I´m Alice, Ikuto´s manager," Alice said as she streched her hand out to Amu.

"Nice to meet you too," Amu said a bit uneasy. Why was it that this woman made her feel a bit self conscious? Why? Was it ok to be a bit untrusting of this woman as she talked and talked on with Ikuto?

After about half an hour, their food arrived. Amu was eating in silence as she observed Ikuto and Alice talk and talk.

'Can I really trust her to be Ikuto´s manager? She´s beautiful...' Amu spaced out into her own thoughts and couldn´t help but feel a bit angered.

"Amu? Amu? Are you ok?" Ikuto asked her as he saw her in silence.

"Y-yes."

"Ikuto, as I was saying..."

'And there they go again.' Amu thought bitterly.

Feeling her anger building up more and more with each passing minute, she excused herself to go to the bathroom.

Inside the bathroom, she looked at herself in the mirror. Worried expression on her face, she turned around and sighed.

'Why am I jealous? She´s just his manager!' she tried to convince herself.

Then the thought of Ikuto being with another woman made her boil again.

"Argh!" she yelled desperately.

Deciding to go back after a few minutes in the bathroom, she made her way over to the table again only to find Ikuto and Alice laughing.

"I-Ikuto. I´ll be heading back now." she informed him, trying to supress her anger as she grabbed her things.

"Amu...but. We were going somewhere else after this remember?" Ikuto told her, watching as Amu was about to leave the table

"Let´s leave it for another day." and with that she strode away.

"Amu!" Ikuto yelled after her but she did not turn back to answer him.

After exiting the restaurant, Amu took a taxi back to her apartment.

'That baka. Whatever, I don´t care. Let him have a good time with that Alice. He can off and marry her too for all I care.' She thought angrily as she got off the taxi and walked into the aparment building.

--

--

--

--

_30 minutes later..._

Ikuto walked in to the apartment and started looking for Amu.

"Amu! Amu!"

Not getting an answer, he walked over to her room opened the door only to find Amu on her bed watching tv.

"One should generally knock before opening the door you know," she shot coldly at him.

"Amu, what is wrong with you? We were supposed to head out somewhere else after the restaurant but you left me there like an idiot!"

"It doesn´t really matter," she stated in a bored voice, changing the channel.

"What do you mean it doesn´t matter!?"

"Well, I left you with Alice. So yeah..." she said, still refusing to look at him.

"W-what?"

"Oh don´t you what? me!" she yelled at him, suddenly feeling all the anger from before coming back to her now.

"She´s just my manager Amu! I don´t like her!"

"Yeah and Paris Hilton is a virgin."

"Amu!!"

"Enough Ikuto, just leave me alone will you?" and she turned her gaze back to the tv.

"Amu, come on. I´m serious." Ikuto said as he sat down next to her on the bed.

"Don´t come near me!"

"Amu, come on! Snap out of it! I´m telling you the truth..."

"Leave me alone Ikuto..." she snarled at him, feeling tears well up in her eyes as she still refused to look at him.

Ikuto just grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her on the bed before kissing her with force.

He could feel Amu struggling beneath him as she tried to push him off her but her resistance slowly faded as she started to kiss him back.

"Amu, I love you and I will never look at other women I swear," Ikuto told her a few minutes later after they had finished kissing.

"I-I love you too...I-I don´t know what came over me. I guess I just got jealous...sorry."

"It´s ok. To tell you the truth...your jealousy...it turns me on." He teased her

Ikuto laughed as Amu began to hit him again, her face flushed.

"Amu," He said as he hugged her tight to prevent her from hitting him again.

"What?" she asked annoyed.

"Just so you know...Alice doesn´t like men."

Ah, jealousy. It can be good and it can be bad. Couples just have to learn and deal with it don´t you think? Besides, jealousy can bring couples closer together.

What more is there to come? We´ll just have to wait and see.

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 2! That was it! No duh! I must say, I feel this chapter is a wee bit rushed but oh well. I´m really tired from the gym today, sooooo...yeah. **

**I hope you guys at least sort of like it...don´t hate me. Please! T.T**

**Btw...just to clear up some misunderstandings. I have posted my stories in other sites and don´t want people to think that they are stolen from here so just to make sure:**

**I have posted my stories in Crunchyroll under the penname Cristel91 and I have also posted on Guardian´s Wish forums under the penname Cristel91.**

**lalalalala.**

**Chapter 3 preview of title: Seperated once again.**

**bye!**


	3. Separated Once Again

Chapter 3- Seperated Once Again

"Are you sure you´ll be ok?" He asked her one more time.

"Yes Ikuto, now can you please fix your scarf?" Amu responded, her hands inside the pockets of her black coat.

"Amu..."

"What is it Ikuto?" She asked evidently annoyed.

"I´m going to miss you," Ikuto said as he stared deep in her eyes, expressing more than what his words said.

Her expression softening considerably she responded,"I´ll miss you too..."

The wind blew as they stood in front of the private airplane that Ikuto´s manager had arranged for him. In no more than a few minutes, Ikuto would be leaving Paris behind to start his world tour. Amu would not be going with him, seeing as she still had classes at her University and also had to take care of their apartment.

"Amu...I´ll try to come back before Christmas...but are you really sure that you´ll be ok?!"

"For the billionth time Ikuto, I´ll be ok! Now hold still," and she grabbed Ikuto´s scarf, fixing it for him as he paid no attention to her words.

"Ow! Amu ow! Don´t pull so hard, you´re strangling me!"

"It´ll be better this way! It´s cold so you have to cover up and get warm!" She said patting the scarf, which was now strategically placed around Ikuto´s neck.

"Yes mom," he teased.

"Stop it Ikuto," She said as she gave him a light smack on the shoulder.

"Child abuse I swear..." Ikuto grinned down at her.

"You´re an idiot. You know that right?" Amu asked him, trying to keep a straight face.

"Yes...but I´m YOUR idiot. Now give me my departure kiss you child abuser," He said before leaning to down to capture her lips for what would be the last time in these few upcoming months.

Finally after a few seconds, they pulled apart. Amu fluttering her eyes open, finally seemed to break down a bit.

"You´ll call right? I mean, you´ll try to call at least once a week right?" she asked him, grabbing the front part of Ikuto´s brown coat.

"No you baka. I won´t call you every week," He said, earning a hard smack from Amu.

"Ow Amu! I said that because I´ll call you everyday not once a week you freaking sadistic woman! Why didn´t you just bring the damn frying pan and hit me until they had to get me inside the plane unconscious?!"

"W-well, you earned it!" she said, her arms crossed and staring defiantly at him.

"Cool & Spicy..." He said before cracking up, earning yet again another smack.

Amu really is an abuser you know.

"Come here," Ikuto said to a blushed Amu, spreading his arms.

Walking into his arms, she looked up to him, "Take care ok? And you better call me everyday or I´ll follow your advice and smack you unconscious with the frying pan!"

"Yes Amu..." He whispered in her ear, as he hugged her tightly and took in her scent to remember her.

"Ikuto, it´s time to go." Alice, Ikuto´s manager called out to him from inside the airplane.

"I´ll call you when I get to America ok?" He whispered to her one more time as she nodded. After kissing her forehead, they pulled apart and waved good-bye to each other as Ikuto got on the plane.

--

--

--

--

--

Two months had passed since Ikuto´s world tour had begun and Christmas was now around the corner. It was only a few more days until said holiday, four days to be exact.

"What do you mean you won´t be able to come back before Christmas?" Amu said into the phone speaker.

"I´m really sorry. I´ll only be able to make it the day after, I´m really sorry Amu." Ikuto´s voice could be heard from teh other line.

"But Ikuto, can´t you do something and get here on time?" she asked him, fiddling with the hem of her skirt.

"I´m really sorry, I can´t. Apparently they´re throwing party for the end of the tour. I don´t really want to attend but Alice says its mandatory that I be there. Amu, I really am sorry."

"I-it´s ok. Don´t worry, there are more christmas' to come after this one you know." Amu responded into the speaker, gripping the phone tightly.

"Will you be ok? Who are you going to spend Christmas with anyway? After all, we had planned to pass our first Christmas alone together..."

"Well, my parents are going off to the Christmas party that the magazine is throwing so I won´t be going with them. Nat, Jacob and Joanne are celebrating with their families so yeah. I´ll just stay here in the apartment..."

"Amu..."

"Yes Ikuto, I know. You´re really sorry." Amu joked into the speaker.

Ikuto´s laughing could be heard from the other end of the line, "Yes I am, but I promise to make it up to you when I get back."

"That tone Ikuto. Watch you´re tone. Are you trying to seduce me over the phone?" Amu said lauging.

"Well, would you say yes to phone sex?"

"Ikuto!"

"I know you´re blushing even though I can´t see you! You are, aren´t you?" Mirth could be heard in his voice, always that tone that came along with the teasing.

"S-shut up!"

--

--

--

--

--

Finally it was Christmas day and just as said, Amu was alone in her apartment watching tv. Well, she wasn´t really watching it, more like she just turned on the tv and was staring blankly at it.

"Argh, its so boring to be alone on Christmas!" she said as she gave up on staring at the screen and turned it off.

'I wonder what Ikuto´s doing right now. Probably thinking of new ways to tease me when he gets back,' and she smiled at the thought.

Suddenly the phone rang beside her, managing to break her from her train of thoughts.

"Hello," she greeted as she picked up the phone.

"Amu! It´s me! Utau!"

"Oh hi Utau, how are you?" Amu asked her.

"I´m good, I´m good. How are you and Ikuto doing eh? Any news on when I´ll have a cute niece?" Utau asked jokingly from the other end of the line.

"N-no! Of course not! Ikuto´s not back from the world tour yet. He says he´ll be back tomorrow."

"What?! That baka! How could he leave you alone and on Christmas!?" Utua yelled into the phone, making Amu jump.

"Honey, take it easy." Another person´s voice could be heard beside Utau.

"Hi Hinamori-san!" Tadase´s cheerful voice came accross the line.

"Oh hi Tadase-kun. How´s married life with a pregnant Utau like eh?"

"Good, good. Utau just blazes up real fast but I know how to deal with that."

"Tadase! Give me the phone...no, wait. Just put it on loud speaker, I´m still not done with calling Ikuto foul names."

--

--

--

--

--

Amu turned to look at the clock on the wall.

_10:00 pm _it read.

Sighing for what was probably the 89th time since Utau and Tadase´s call, she layed back on the couch.

All around her, there were Christmas decorations. The Christmas tree stood beautifully adorned next to the tv, the smell of cookies drifted into the living from the kitchen and the Christmas lights gave off colorful rays.

'It really is lonely here without Ikuto. I didn´t really imagine it would be this hard to be separated again. Darn it...Ikuto. I can´t wait any longer. I need you to get here already. I can´t stand being away again...not even after I managed it for five years. Now that we are finally together, two months is a billion times longer than five years.'

And she rolled over on the couch, closing her eyes and falling asleep.

--

--

--

--

"Amu, Amu...wake up. Amu...come on. Wake up you lazy woman," a voice said as Amu was shoken awake.

Opening one eye to look at her sleep breaker she said, "Ikuto! Is that you?"

Feeling suddenly awake, she stood up from the couch to see Ikuto standing right in front of her.

"The one and only," He grinned at her.

"W-wait. How? You weren´t supposed to get here until tomorrow, or is it tomorrow already?!" and she turned to look at the clock.

_10: 35 pm_

"Oh, its still Christmas..." she said a bit confused.

"Yes it is Amu," He flashed her a smirk.

"But...but then how are you here? I thought you weren´t supposed to be here until tomorrow!"

"Well, I had to practically beg Alice to let me skip the party and come home," Ikuto explained.

"Oh," was all Amu said as they fell into silence.

After a few minutes, Amu was the one to speak up, "I´m glad you´re here."

"So am I." And they hugged.

--

--

--

--

"Ikuto! No Ikuto! Don´t eat those cookies yet!"

"Ow! Ow! Okay, but stop hitting me with the frying pan! Ow!"

--

--

--

--

"Amuuuuuuuuu..."

"What?"

"I want cookies..."

"Not yet!"

--

--

--

--

"Hentai! I´m NOT wearing that Santa Clause outfit!"

"Come on Amu! Just to get in the Christmas mood!"

"No!"

--

--

--

--

"Amu..."

"The answer is still no Ikuto! I am not going to wear it!"

"Not that Amu..."

"What is it then?"

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too Ikuto,"

--

--

--

--

Amu and Ikuto danced slowly to the music coming from the stereo in the corner of the living room, both enjoying each other´s company.

"Amu...I love you." Ikuto whispered to her, kissing her neck softly.

"I do too Ikuto," She answered him as they continued to sway to the music.

"Amu...I want to make love to you..."

"I-I never have..."

"Then let me show you," Ikuto said as he played with her hair.

Amu only nodded, as Ikuto pulled her towards the bedroom and closed the door behind them.

**--**

**Chapter 4 title preview: Exchanging body heat. Warning: To be rated R.**

**A/N: Lalalalala, that was chapter 3. In case some of you didn´t get it, Utau and Tadase are married. Yes, they are. Amu and Ikuto...we´ll pick up on their actions in the next chapter. **

**Review people review! Reviews make me work faster! **

**See you guys next chapter!**


	4. Author s Note

A/N: I have removed this chapter from the story since I don´t want the whole story to be Rated M just for this one chapter. If you want to read ch. 4, go to my profile and search for it under all the stories that I have made.

Thank you! n.n


	5. First Real Fight

Chapter 5- First Real Fight

"I can´t be pregnant!" Amu yelled

"Amu...calm down! I didn´t exactly say you were pregnant..."Ikuto said, trying to speak calmly but in the inside he was a wreck of nerves.

"I-Ikuto...but...but! I can´t be pregnant!" She yelled again not listening to a word Ikuto had said.

"Let´s just go with a doctor Amu..."

"A-a doctor?! What do you want a doctor for?!" she asked scared.

"To see if you´re really pregnant or not...now come on!" and he grabbed her by the hand and pulled her towards the door.

--

--

--

"Ikuto. Why did you have to bring me HERE?" Amu asked mortified as she looked around the room.

"What do you mean here?"

"In case you haven´t noticed, wer´re surrounded by pregnant women," she muttered under her breath.

"Oh be quiet. Besides, if you really are pregnant, you´ll be making lots of friends here." He smirked at her.

"I-Ikuto, you damn bastard! I´ll never let you lay a hand on me again!"

"Aww Amu, that´s too harsh. Besides, it´ll be a sexy bab-" Ikuto started to say but stopped when Amu smacked him.

"Shut up Ikuto...Don´t even think about it! You better not sit next to me!" She said crossly while pushing him, trying to get him out of his seat.

"Amu Hinamori, please pass with the doctor." A blonde nurse called from the door.

Amu stood up and turned to look at Ikuto, who was still sitting down.

Grabbing him by the ear, she pulled him up and whispered murderously in his ear, "You´re coming with me."

--

--

--

--

"Here young lady, go into the bathroom with this." The doctor said as Ikuto began laughing.

"Get up you rapist. You´re coming with me to the bathroom," a pink faced Amu said, pulling Ikuto by the hairs.

--

--

--

--

"Just pee on the damn stick Amu!"

"I most certainly will not!"

--

--

--

--

"Amu come on! Do it already!"

"Do it already my ass! Why don´t YOU pee on it Mr. I´m a sex machine?!"

--

--

--

--

"Amu, come on! Pee woman Pee!"

"Ikuto, shut the hell up!"

--

--

--

--

"H2O, H2O, H2O, H2O,H2O..."

"Repeating that over and over won´t make me pee you idiot."

--

--

--

--

"Finally! I was wondering if you´re bladder had been temporarily shut down or something...Ow, ow! No need to hit!!"

--

--

--

Amu and Ikuto sat down in front of the doctor and waited.

'Argh, this is taking too long.' Amu thought desperately as the doctor continued to hold the pregnancy test, after having examined her.

'I wonder if Amu was serious about that no touching thing...' Ikuto wondered

"Ms. Hinamori..." The doctor suddenly spoke up, causing Amu and Ikuto to jump.

"Congratulations..."

"What?!" Amu yelled before the doctor could finish his sentence.

The doctor started laughing, barely breathing, "I´m sorry, I´m sorry. I´m messing around. You´re not really pregnant."

"It seems you´re just suffering from slight food poisoning. I´ll give you some medicine..."

"B-but...But my period is late!" She said, her face glowing red.

"It seems to just be late, don´t worry Miss."

--

--

--

"Ikuto you idiot. I hate you." Amu told Ikuto as they drove back to their apartment.

"Oh come on Amu. You´re not pregnant so stop being mad already!" Ikuto said, his eyes on the road.

"Never! That was a close call. But I´ve decided on a solution. I´ll be making an appointment for you to get a vasectomy."

"No way! I am not doing that!"

--

--

--

"It´s your fault to begin with Ikuto! You should wear condoms!" Amu yelled as she threw cushions at Ikuto. The argument from before was slowly turning into a fight.

"You´re being callous Amu! It´s not just my responsibily! It´s your´s too!"

"I´m not the one who wants sex every 3 hours!"

"Amu, just stop it already!"

"Stop it? Stop it? Listen to you, you idiot! I could have ended up pregnant!" She shrieked, her face becoming more and more red from the anger.

"So? We could have just gotten married!"

"Married? What for? Just admit it Ikuto! To you its just about sex!"

"Amu, listen to what you´re saying! You´re being stupid!" Ikuto thundered, getting angry too.

"I don´t want to ever end up pregnant!"

"Are you saying that you don´t even want to think about the possibily of having kids with me?!"

"Yeah, that´s what I´m saying!" The instant she yelled this out, she knew the grave mistake that she had made.

Ikuto stood in the middle of the living room, shock on his face.

"I-Ikuto...that´s not what I meant to say! I-I was just angry." Amu tried to explain as Ikuto hurried into the bedroom, pulling out his clothes from the closet and throwing them inside a suitcase.

"No. I think you did mean it." Ikuto shot at her, as he grabbed his things and made his way towards the door.

"Ikuto! Wait!" Amu ran behind him.

"Amu...just forget it. It´s over. Amu...I never want to see you again." And with that, he opened the door and slammed it behind him.

--

--

--

**Ikuto POV**

I got into my car fuming, anger and desception flowing inside of me.

What was she thinking? I can´t believe it.

I don´t even care where I´m driving to. Damn it, I put speed and don´t even notice in all of my anger.

The other drivers are yelling at me to drive slower but I don´t listen to them.

Amu...that idiot. I can´t believe her. I can´t, I simply can´t.

I wipe the tears that are flowing from my eyes angrily. Stupid, how could I have been so stupid?

In my anger, I did not notice the red light and drove past it. Suddenly I lost control of the car and it began to spin.

Damn it! I can´t control it!

My god no!...I´m going to crash. Amu! Amu!

**End POV**

The phone rang, startling Amu who was crying on the couch.

"H-hello?" She said into the phone.

"Amu? Amu!" Nat´s histeric voice could be heard from the other line.

"Amu, I was driving when I saw a car accident. Amu, its Ikuto. He crashed into a trailer..."

"W-what?" Amu said, all color draining from her face.

"A-Amu...the trailer fell on top of his car..."

"W-where?"

--

--

--

Amu took a taxi to the direction Nat had given her, tears streaming down her eyes.

'Ikuto...Ikuto...'

Getting near the accident, she got off the taxi and ran the rest of the way as the traffic wouldn´t move.

Coming near the police cars, she that an Ambulance had already arrived. Many people were around, watching the accident and muttering to themselves.

"Amu!"

She turned around to see Nat running towards her.

"Where is he? Where?"

"They just got him out...Come on." Nat whispered as she grabbed Amu´s hand and pulled her towards the Ambulance.

"Ikuto!" Amu yelled in shock as she saw Ikuto laying on the floor, head bloody, face purple and barely breathing.

She tried to run towards him but was stopped by some officers.

"Miss, you can´t go near him."

"He´s my boyfriend, let me to him!" She yelled as they let her go.

"Ikuto! Ikuto! Can you hear me?! IKUTO!"

**Ikuto POV**

I can´t feel my body, I can´t feel anything. My head feels so fuzzy.

What happened?

"Ikuto! Ikuto! Can you hear me?! IKUTO!" I hear someone yell from a distance.

What´s happening?

And suddenly I feel my heart beat one last time.

--

--

--

**A/N: Bwhahaha! Finally the drama is here! Oh yeah! Review a lot so that I can update soon! See you guys next chap!**


	6. Wake up Ikuto! Please

Chapter 6- Wake up Ikuto! Please...

_**Ikuto POV**_

_I can´t feel my body, I can´t feel anything. My head feels so fuzzy._

_What happened?_

_"Ikuto! Ikuto! Can you hear me?! IKUTO!" I hear someone yell from a distance._

_What´s happening?_

_And suddenly I feel my heart beat one last time._

--

--

--

Everything stopped, nobody moved.

"His heart stopped!" a paramedic yelled.

"Ikuto! Ikuto! What´s going on?! IKUTO!" Amu yelled desperately as all the paramedics moved around Ikuto.

"Ms. Get back, we´ll try to revive him." One of them said to Amu as they pulled her away.

"No! Let me go! Ikuto! Ikuto!" Amu struggled, more tears falling from her eyes as everyone moved around Ikuto.

"1...2...3" Ikuto´s chest jumped but he didn´t move.

"1...2...3!" Nothing...

"More volts...more!"

"1...2..3.." Nothing...

"Ikuto,Ikuto!"

"One last time!" A paramedic yelled.

"But his heart might explode!" Another one argued back.

"Just do it!"

"1...2...3!"

Seconds passed...

"His hearts beating again," a blonde paramedic said relieved.

"Good, now get him in the ambulance. Hurry up!"

Following orders, they got Ikuto inside the ambulance as soon as possible.

"I´m going with him! I´m his girlfriend!" Amu yelled, before getting inside the ambulance with Ikuto.

They closed the door and turned on the siren. All of the cars got out of the way so that the ambulance could make its way to the hospital.

"Ikuto...Ikuto..." Amu sobbed quietly on the way to the hospital, tears spilling from her eyes as she looked down at him covered in blood and breathing artificial oxygen.

--

--

--

Amu sat on a chair waiting and crying.

"Amu!"

She lifted her tear stained face to see Nat, Joanne and Jacob running towards her.

"How is he?" Joanne asked once they reached her, panic in her voice.

"Is he ok Amu?" Jacob asked her.

"H-he´s in surgery..." Amu sobbed.

"Amu..." Nat said as she hugged her.

"I-I-It´s all my fault! It´s all my fault! I-if I hadn´t argued with him...if I hadn´t been so stupid none of this would be happening!" Amu sobbed inside of Nat´s arms, tears running and running, looking absolutely broken.

"Calm down Amu..." Jacob said as he patted her back.

"I´m sure he´ll be ok so don´t worry." Joanne reassured her, smiling kindly.

"T-the doctors say his heart is weak...the surgery might not go well. A-and his skull...his brain...brain concussion..." she whispered quietly before dissolving into tears again...

"Amu..."

--

--

--

Fours hours had passed and the doctors still hadn´t finished the surgery.

"What is taking so long?" Jacob asked as he paced up and down the corridor.

"It won´t be long now..." Nat said as Amu was still sobbing in the seat beside her.

"Amu...here. I brought you coffee," Joanne said as she sat down next to her and handed her the coffee to drink.

"T-thanks..."

"Will his sister be here soon?" Jacob asked as he stood in front of them now, ceasing his pacing up and down.

"Y-yes. I already called her. She said she´ll arrive soon."

"And his manager?"

"She´s on her way too."

Right on cue, Alice appeared running towards them, with one of Ikuto´s friends running beside her too.

"Amu? How is he?" Alice said, her voice trembling with anxiety.

"He´s still in surgery," Amu said, "I´m sorry for calling you just a little while ago."

"It´s ok, don´t worry. Matt was with me when you called me so he came too."

Matt, one of Ikuto´s friends here in Paris, stood beside Alice with worry on every corner of his face.

"Will he be out of surgery soon?" He asked, trying to speak calm but his expression and his hands gave him away.

"I don´t know..." Amu responded, looking down at her coffee to hide her tears.

"Matt, call the rest of Ikuto´s friends and tell them what happened. I´ll go make some calls and cancel his upcoming shows."

"O-okay."

--

--

--

Time didn´t seem to go any faster as Amu and everyone else was still waiting for Ikuto to come out of surgery.

"Amu!" a voice yelled.

"Utau! Tadase-kun!" Amu exclaimed as she got up to greet them

"How is he? What exactly happened?" Utau asked amu, eyes full of panic and chest heaving up and down.

"Is onii-tan still in surgery?" Tadase asked her

"Y-yes...he´s still in surgery..."

Suddenly the doors to the surgery room opened and a doctor exited. It wasn´t even a second before everyone surrounded him.

"How is he doctor? Will he be ok?" Amu asked him, trying to regain control of herself.

"We did the best we could, now we only have to wait and see if he´ll get better."

"Oh Ikuto..." Utau whispered, her eyes watering with tears.

--

--

--

It had been a week since the accident and Ikuto had still not woken up. Today as usual, Amu was sitting by his bedside, contemplating him as his eyes were still closed.

"Oh Ikuto...When will you wake up?'" and before she knew it, she started crying.

As she continued to cry, there was a knock on her door and Utau and Tadase came in.

"No proggress?" Utau asked her as she took off her coat and threw it on the sofa.

"No..." Amu whispered, quickly drying her tears.

"Hinamori-san. You should go sleep to your apartment, you´re always here. Don´t worry, we´ll take care of him." Tadase said to Amu.

"No, I´m ok. I want to be here..."

"Amu...come on. Go to your apartment and sleep. We´ll take care of Ikuto," Utau said.

Just then another knock came on the door and a doctor walked in for the daily revision.

"He still hasn´t woke up? I´m sorry, but if he doesn´t wake up soon it means brain death."

--

--

--

It was night already and Amu was alone with Ikuto again. Utau and Tadase had left just an hour ago, promising to come back the next day.

Sitting beside him again, she felt a pang in her heart as she stroked his blue hair. His face was no longer purple and his expression was in peace.

"Why are you not waking up Ikuto? Why? Why?" Amu said, as she clutched his left hand with hers.

Laying down her head on the bed next to him, she continued to hold his hand and hot tears spilled from her eyes, wetting the bed sheets.

Suddenly Amu felt Ikuto´s hand twitch in her own. Lifting her head up suddenly, she turned to look at his face.

Ikuto´s eyes were twitching as he tried to open them.

"Ikuto...Ikuto...wake up Ikuto...please."

Opening his eyes, saphire seemed to iluminate the room.

"Ikuto! You´re awake!" Amu yelled as she hugged him and kissed him.

Ikuto confused, only looked at her as she pulled away from him.

"W-where am I?" He asked her as he looked around the room, taking in his surroundings.

"In the hospital...you had an accident. I´m so glad you´re ok now Ikuto!" Amu said as she smiled like an infant who had just been told that they would take him to the park.

"Just wait until Utau hears this! She´ll be so happy!"

"Utau? Is she here?" Ikuto asked her, still looking a bit dazed.

"Yes! I called her and she and Tadase-kun came right away from Japan!"

"Aren´t we in Japan already?"

"What? No, of course not Ikuto! Remember you came with me to Paris?" Amu said, the smile slipping from her face.

"What? Wait...who are you? I´m sorry, but I don´t remember you..." Ikuto said as he looked at her.

--

--

--

Next chapter preview: Start Anew

"So I have to go live with this girl...Amu was her name right?" He asked

"Yes Ikuto, I think it´ll be best if she helps you regain your memories back." Utau said as she looked at her brother sadly.

'Poor Amu, I can´t even imagine what she´s going through. Ikuto doesn´t remember her, he doesn´t even remember how much she loves him.' Utau thought with sadness in her eyes.

--

--

**A/N: So...that was chapter 6. Yeah, sorry for the late update. I don´t really like updating on weekends and well, I was also sick. u.u**

**Review lots and lots! Because you guys know that when you review a lot, I update within hours! Yay! n.n**

**See you guys next chap!**

**P.S: I´m sorry if I got the medical terms wrong. -sweatdrops- Right, that´s the end of the drama. Next chap we begin being happy again...**


	7. Start Anew

Chapter 7- Start Anew

Amu was currently sitting in the hospital cafeteria with Utau. The blonde wore an expression of sadness as Amu just stared at her coffee, trying to blink back her tears.

"So he doesn´t seem to remember you? What did the doctor say about it?" Utau said softly, purple eyes gentle with sympathy.

"He said that the impact of the accident made him forget. The reason Ikuto forgot about me was probably because of the argument we had and he doesn´t seem to remember anything about coming with me to Paris or of his life here," Amu responded, gripping the hem of her skirt tightly, "I-I-I don´t know what to do Utau."

"It´s ok Amu. Come on, don´t cry," Utau tried to comfort Amu as she placed a hand on her shoulder, leaning across the table.

"I´m trying, but its so hard..." Amu responded, wiping her tears and turning to gaze up at Utau, golden eyes red and filled with pain.

"Amu, when will Ikuto be released?"

"Tomorrow apparently. The doctor said that they only need to run some more tests and he´ll be free to go. Why?" she asked.

"Would it be ok if Ikuto stayed with you here in Paris?" Utau asked her, taking a sip of her own coffee.

"B-but, he doesn´t remember me! How can he stay with me like that?" she looked away at this. Saying what was in her thoughts, was more painful than one could imagine.

"Yes, that´s true but I´m sure that it would be good for him to stay with you. Amu, you´ve got to help him remember everything. I´m sure that you can do it. What do you say?"

"W-well, I´d like for him to stay with me. But will Ikuto agree?" Amu asked Utau.

"Just leave that up to me," Utau said as she got up from the table and walked out of the cafeteria, leaving Amu to think.

--

--

--

"So I have to go live with this girl...Amu was her name right?" He asked

"Yes Ikuto, I think it´ll be best if she helps you regain your memories back." Utau said as she looked at her brother sadly.

'Poor Amu, I can´t even imagine what she´s going through. Ikuto doesn´t remember her, he doesn´t even remember how much she loves him.' Utau thought with sadness in her eyes.

"But what makes you so sure that she´ll be able to do that huh? I don´t even remember her! Wouldn´t it just be better to go back with you to Japan?" Ikuto asked Utau, sitting up from his laying position on the hospital bed.

Utau sighed, "Ikuto? Do you really not remember her? Nothing at all? Not even her face? Anything, do you remember anything?"

"I´m telling you I don´t remeber her at all! How many times do I have to repeat it?" He asked annoyed.

"Ikuto...please. Can you stay with her? I´m begging you."

"Utau, no." He said.

"What about if we do this. Live with her for three months, if she doesn´t help you remember anything in that time, you can come back to Japan with me."

"Why would I do that? I can just go back to Japan myself. I don´t need your permissi-" Ikuto said, but was interrumpted by Utau.

"Amu...she loves you. You might not remember but she does. You actually left Japan a few months ago to come with her to Paris. You loved her more than anything else in this world. You suffered in silence while you were separated from her in those five years. Ikuto...please just stay with her." Utau said, her posture strong and straight.

"I loved her? I came after her? That doesn´t sound like me at all," Ikuto said, looking out the window.

"Yes you did Ikuto. She changed you, Ikuto. All you need to know is that you loved her and I´m sure that if you choose to stay here with her, you´ll get your memories back soon."

The sun was now setting as Ikuto looked out the window, staring at it with his saphire eyes.

"Alright," he said, turning his gaze back to Utau, "For three months I´ll stay with her. But if in those three months I don´t remember anything, I´ll go back to Japan."

--

--

The apartment door opened and two people came in. The girl quickly closed the door behind them and helped the boy with his things.

"Would you like anything to drink Ikuto?" Amu asked as she put a few bags on the couch and took off her coat afterwards.

"Sure, a glass of milk." Ikuto said, looking around the apartment and taking in his surroundings.

Amu hurried in to the kitchen as Ikuto took off his jacket and sat down at the sofa, bringing his right hand up to his hair and ruffling it while giving a sigh.

Amu came out of the kitchen with two glasses of milk, one in each of her hands.

"Here," she said as she handed Ikuto a glass and sat down next to him.

"Sooo..." he said after taking a drink.

"I-I´ll do my best to help you remember Ikuto..." Amu suddenly said, surprising Ikuto.

Ikuto only smirked at her, "Now I see what Utau meant when she said you were in love with me."

Amu only blushed and looked down at her milk.

"What? You´re not replying?" Ikuto asked her, smirk still in place.

There are some things that just never change, even if you lose your memory.

"I-I do..." Amu stuttered, lifting her face and turning to look at him.

"You do what?" He asked her

"I love you," she said, looking at him straight in the eye. Her golden eyes shone and expressed what she felt inside.

"Amu..." He said as he turned to look out the window, which was showing the now setting sun of Paris.

"Yes Ikuto?"

"I´m trusting you to help me get my memories back," he said, still gazing out at the scenerany.

Amu looked at him, the light that the sun gave off iluminated his features and made his midnight blue hair shine.

"Yes, I promise to do my best."

Silence went on as none of them said a word anymore, the sun had now hidden away and the moon was out, shining brightly and giving light.

"Ikuto?" Amu said tentavely, drumming her fingers on her glass of milk.

"Yes Amu?" He asked, laying his gaze on her petite figure.

"Hurry up and remember ok," she said and smiled at him.

--

--

--

Days passed, turning into weks which turned into a month. So far, Ikuto had still not remembered much but he was able to get along with Amu. And above all, he was still a pervert.

"Amu!" a voice yelled throughout the aparment.

"What is it Ikuto? Why the heck are you yelling so early in the morning?" came Amu´s voice from her room.

"Open the door!"

"What? No!"

"Amu, I need to get something from your closet!" Ikuto yelled knocking on the door.

"I´m still in my pajamas! Hold on just a bit." came Amu´s response

"I don´t care, besides. You in your pajamas is sure to be a nice view."

Oh the teasing, somehow that hadn´t been forgotten huh Ikuto?

"P-Pervert!"

--

--

--

"Amu..."

"Yes Ikuto?" Amu asked as she turned around to see Ikuto now sitting on her bed after having rummaged through her closet, apparently looking for a pair of socks.

"This stuffed kitten..." He said holding a stuffed cat drinking a glass of milk.

"W-what about it?" Amu said, remembering the time when Ikuto had given it to her.

"It...it seems familiar."

"You gave it to me...five years ago you gave it to me." she said walking over to him and sitting on his right.

"Can you tell me what happened five years ago?" He asked her, setting the stuffed cat down on her bed again.

"I want to so bad Ikuto but the doctor said you have to remember things by yourself..." she responded, looking down at her hands.

Ikuto did not speak as he turned his face away from her.

"Its hard you know? Not knowing anything...not being able to remember things."

"I-I know Ikuto," Amu said, still looking down at her hands.

"Amu..."

"Yes?"

"You won´t give up on me right?" He said, now turned to look at Amu. His gaze was burning into her own eyes, they were transmitting desperation, sadness and a need for hope.

"Of course I´ll never give up on you Ikuto," and she hugged him for the first time in the month since Ikuto had been living with her again.

"I trust you Amu..." He said as he hugged her back and closed his eyes.

--

--

--

**Chapter 8 title preview: Your golden eyes and my saphire ones**

**--**

**Author´s Note: That was chapter 7. Wah! You´ll see a GREAT improvement in Amu and Ikuto´s relationship next chap. **

**BTW...This story will have 11 chapters and if all goes as planned, it will be finished next monday.**

**Bye bye! **

**Review!**


	8. Your golden eyes and my saphire ones

Cristel (me, psychedelic-dreams): I don´t own Shugo Chara! If I did, I wouldn´t be making fanfiction! I´d be making lots of amuto episodes, yay!

Thanks to all my readers for waiting for my update! I love you!

Ikuto: Get her in the car already, we need to take her to the asylum.

Amu: You do it! I´m scared!

Cristel: You guys talking about me?! I can´t believe the nerve of you!

Ikuto: Get on with the story! runs away

Amu: Wait for me! runs away too

Cristel: Bastards. On with the chapter!

--

--

Chapter 8- Your golden eyes and my saphire eyes

Music bounced off every wall in the apartment room as Amu cut up fruits. Dancing along to the music, she didn´t notice Ikuto sneaking up from behind and smirking down at her.

"Boo." Ikuto blew in her ear.

"I-Ikuto!" Amu turned red faced to stare at him, after having jumped a few feet into the air.

"You call that dancing?" He smirked at her.

"Well, duh. What do you want me to do? Grind against the counter or something?" She rolled her eyes at him and returned to her fruit cutting.

"I wouldn´t mind being the table counter if you did," He said teasingly.

"E-enough! I have a knife in my hands just so you know!" she turned threatenly at him, showing him the sharp knife to emphasize her warning.

"I´ve already had a near death experience, don´t be like that Amu," Ikuto said pushing her against the counter and taking the knife away from her.

"I-Ikuto..." Amu blushed.

"Dance away. I´ll be the counter and you grind." He smirked

"P-pervert!"

--

--

--

"Amu?" Ikuto asked as he popped a piece of melon in his mouth.

"What is it Ikuto?" Amu responded.

"I was wondering wondering...were we really close when we were together?" He said, turning to look at her with a serious expression.

"Y-yeah. We were, we would always fight but like playing around you know. That´s how our relationship was, full of fun. I always enjoyed fighting with you but then making up again." Amu said as she reached for a grape.

"Mmm, did we ever get in a real fight?" Ikuto said, saphire eyes scanning her expression.

"Yeah, we did. Only once before you got into the car accident," said Amu, her eyes had suddenly become gloomy.

He watched as Amu´s expression changed from calm and happy to sad. She wrapped her arms around her knees and stared at her feet, refusing to look at him to see his expression.

"I´m not mad." Ikuto voice out of the blue.

"What?" Amu said, looking up at him with a confused face.

He smiled at her and ruffled her hair, "Whatever it is that we fought about, I´m not mad. Even though I don´t remember why we fought, I´m not mad. Don´t be so hard on yourself ok?"

Amu only nodded and put on a happy smile again as Ikuto reached for more fruit.

"Hey Amu..."

"What is it Ikuto?" she grinned at him as she reached over to get a banana for herself.

"Did we have sex when we were together?"

Oh Ikuto, you damn pervert.

"Ikuto!" Amu screamed, her face flushed with the hot blood circulating through her body.

"I´ll take that as a yes," Smirking, he threw a grape inside his mouth and began cackling afterwards.

--

--

--

--

Opening the curtains to let a bit of the light from the setting sun in, Amu layed down on the sofa, reading a book on this friday evening. Having finished her homework, she had decided to take some time to herself to read a book in peace. Ikuto was currently not in the apartment since he had to meet up with Alice.

Even though he had still not regained his memory completely, Alice had adviced Ikuto to still keep on working on his violin. His fans being the most important thing to him, he had agreed also saying that it would be a good idea.

It had already been two months since Ikuto´s accident and Amu was getting desperate. When would he be able to regain his memories back? When would he remember his love for her? When? When?

The thought that only one more month was left for the three month period that Ikuto had agreed to with Utau, only managed to haunt Amu.

Would Ikuto stay with her even after not remembering much or would he go back to Japan? These were her thoughts everynight before she went to sleep. Although she felt that she and Ikuto were starting to become closer, she was still not sure of what he thought.

Ikuto was still the same perverted teaser he had always been, grasping any chance he had to make her blush. Not one of them had brought the topic of dating again, not even once.

Finding out that she was not really paying attention to what she was reading, Amu placed the book on her face, feeling the coolness of the sheats of it.

As she sighed with the book covering her face, she was oblivious to the fact that Ikuto had arrived back at the aparment without making a single noise.

As soon as he had stepped in to the living room, he saw Amu on the sofa with a book on her face. Deciding to sneak up on her, he advanced her way, silently.

**Ikuto POV**

As I advanced towards Amu, she was still not aware of me there. I stopped beside her head and silently kneeled down. Just as I was about to pull the book off her face and scare her, my attention was caught by her hair.

It looked so soft and silky, I found myself longing to run my fingers through it. Lowering my eyes, they traveled down to her white neck, down to her small breasts which looked like small mountains, down to her flat stomach and down her legs. She was beautiful, I had not failed to notice that.

Smiling to myself, I remembered all those times which I made her blushed. The way her face would emmidietly would burn with embarrassment made me laugh. Her cheeks always lit red when I said something perverted to her, I couldn´t help it, I always had to do this. Also, when she would smile with laughter, her eyes would close slightly and the left side of her smile would always lift up higher than the right side.

Yeah, I have it bad, I know. Its really confusing to feel like this, its so odd since I don´t remember anything about us from before but I feel like I still know her. I´ve still not decided what do about us, I know for sure that she´s just waiting for me to say something but I just can´t bring myself to do anything just yet.

Leaving my thoughts aside, I turn back to my original plan. I slowly slid the book off her face and see that her eyes are closed in peace. I place my face just a few cm above hers and smirk.

"Amu...Amu..." I say teasingly and I see her eyes start to flutter open.

"I-Ikuto!" Her face starts to get redder and redder by the second. Laughing, I lift my head and back away.

I know she´s still blushing like no tomorrow behind me and I just can´t help but feel content. Smiling, I tell myself that I´ve got to do something about us.

**END POV**

It was already night as Amu and Ikuto were watching a movie, Ikuto on the sofa and Amu on the floor.

"Amu, I want cookies." Ikuto suddenly said as he started poking her sides, taking advantage of her position on the floor.

"A-alright! Alright! But stop poking me!" Amu cried out, laughing hard since she was very ticklish.

After finally managing to get up, she headed over to the kitchen and started making the batter for the cookies. Having mixed all of the ingredients, she started to make the shape of the cookies when she suddenly felt Ikuto sneak up behind her and grab her hands, all the while pressing his body against her back.

"Your hands are soft," Ikuto said softly to her, still holding them.

"I-Ikuto," Amu said as she blushed, looking down at their hands.

Resting his cheek on the top of her head, he inhaled in her scent, "You also smell like strawberries..._Amu..."_

"W-what´s going on Ikuto?" Amu asked nervously, still staring at their hands.

Managing to turn her around, he looked at her. She was blushing so much and her eyes looked confused. In them he also saw something...maybe hope?

He slowly started to lean towards her, watching her eyes start to flutter close, he smirked and leaned even more. His breath was just on top of her lips, just a few cm away...

He was so close, he closed his eyes and...

RING!

Damn that stupid phone. Instantly, both of them jumped apart at the sound.

A blushed Amu, ran out of the kitchen and into the living room to answer the phone, leaving Ikuto in the kitchen to curse.

"Damn it! I was so close!" He muttered to himself angrily before going into the living room himself to find Amu on the phone.

"Oh hi Nagehiko! How are you?"

Ikuto narrowed his eyes slightly. 'Nagehiko? Oh right, one of her guy friends back in Japan' he thought.

Finally after a few minutes of conversation, Amu finally hung up the phone and turned around to find Ikuto sitting on the sofa staring at her.

"Who was it?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her, already knowing who it was.

"Nagehiko. He called to say that he and Rima are getting married in a month." Amu said, her face blushed as she remembered the previous events in the kitchen.

"Ah, I see," Ikuto said as he got up and walked towards her.

Stopping in front of her, golden eyes and saphire ones met.

"Iku-"

"Let´s go out on a date tomorrow." Ikuto said as he looked down at the shocked Amu.

A date? Ah, this is going to be interesting.

**Chapter 9 Title preview: A date to remember**

**--**

**A/N: Bwhahaha! That was ch. 9. See? I told you guys there would be improvement in our Amuto. n.n**

**Before I forget, the reason why I had not updated is because of health problems and because I twisted my arm so it hurt a lot to type.**

**Umm, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Wow, only two chapters left! Review!!**

**See you later!**


	9. A date to remember

Chapter 9- A date to remember

Amu eyed herself in the mirror for what was probably the 100th time in the last 45 seconds. Breathing deeply she eyed herself one more time. A woman´s got to look good you know!

'This is it. This is finally it.' She thought to herself as her reflection stared at her.

Dressed in what she considered casual clothing but stylish at the same time, she smiled to herself, grabbed her bag and walked into the living room to find Ikuto sitting there.

"What took you so long?" He said as he turned his head to look at her.

"Uh...nothing. Let´s go." Amu said disappointed.

'The idiot forgot to say I looked nice.' she hissed in her own thoughts. Men these days. You take up to an hour getting all dressed up and all they talk about is the time. Oxygen might not be circulating to their brains correctly, yeah, that´s probably it.

"Ok," Ikuto said as he got up from the couch and walked towards the door, opening it.

"By the way Amu," He said as he looked back at her.

"Y-yes?"

"You look nice," a smirking Ikuto said.

Well, maybe from time to time the oxygen does flow at an acceptable rate.

Blushing deeply and looking at the floor she murmured a small thanks and began walking towards the door but crashed into the wall. As she fell on her butt, Ikuto´s laugh could be heard from above.

"You baka, look where you´re walking to," Ikuto said in between breaths unable to stop laughing.

"Har har, laugh all you want," Amu replied annoyed at him as she tried to get up.

"Here," Ikuto said as he offered her his hand to stand up again.

After eyeing it for a few seconds, Amu took hold of it and Ikuto pulled her up.

"T-thanks," She stuttered, too embarrassed to look at him.

Finally, the both of them left the apartment closing the door behind them.

--

--

--

Inside Ikuto´s car (yes, he bought a new one and its so cool that even the author is at loss of words to describe it or maybe just too lazy) both sat quietly, Ikuto driving and Amu staring out the window.

**Amu POV**

Damn it, I´m so nervous. It´s just like a first date and its so frustrating and nerve-wrecking. What should I do? What should I say? Ahhhhhhhhh!

"...cool movie showing in an hour"

Oh damn! I didn´t catch what Ikuto just said!

**END POV**

"Huh? What did you just say? I´m sorry, I wasn´t listening," Amu almost yelled, blushing madly.

Ikuto smirked at her as he turned his gaze slightly, "I said: there´s a really cool movie showing in an hour."

"O-oh. Uh, ok. Let´s go watch it then." Amu agreed and turned her gaze to her lap, too embarrassed to say anything else for the rest of the drive to the movies.

A smirking Ikuto, said no more and just kept on driving.

--

--

--

"No way I´m going to watch this movie any longer," Amu shivered in her seat next to Ikuto.

"Oh come on Amu. Look! The Russian doctors are cutting off the guys´ head." Ikuto said as Amu shivered some more and made herself into a ball, eyes closed and hands over her ears.

"I´m not listening to you!" She said childishly.

"Ahhhh!" a scream came from somewhere in the seats in front, causing Amu to jump onto Ikuto and embrace him as if she were holding on to life for the last time.

Ikuto only smiled as Amu didn´t let go of him and just stayed there, squeezing the hell out of him and shivering in his arms.

Ikuto you sly pervert, you have no idea how old that trick is but effective at the same time.

--

--

--

Half an hour after the movie finished, Amu and Ikuto could be found walking aimlessly through the streets of Paris.

"Where are we going next?" Amu said as she walked beside Ikuto.

"Are you hungry? Let´s go eat something," Ikuto said as he grabbed her hand and started dragging her towards his car.

--

--

--

"Ew Ikuto, ew. You´re eating too much onion!"

"Smell my breath Amu!"

--

--

--

"You´re eating too much Amu, you´ll get fat at this rate,"

"S-Shut up!"

--

--

--

"Where´s the bathroom?"

"How the heck am I supposed to know? Just go to the cat litter box,"

"How funny flamingo,"

--

--

--

Ikuto stationed the car in the parking lot of the park. It was already night as he and Amu got off and walked towards the swings.

Sitting on one of the swings, Amu looked at the sky where the stars were shinning brightly.

"They look nice huh?" Ikuto remarked as he sat down on the swing next to hers and stared up at the night sky too.

"Yeah," Amu sighed.

Both said nothing more as the stars continued to shine. The silence of the night was comforting as it drove on.

Suddenly the silence was broken as a car passed by, speakers apparently turned as loud as possible as it stationed itself near the swings.

_"You are..._

_what I most love in this world_

_that, you are_

_My most deep thought,_

_that too._

_Just tell me what you need _

_and here you have me._

_You are..._

_the first thing I see when I wake up._

_The thing that my life couldn´t go on without._

_The only precious thing in my mind today._

_What more can I tell you? _

_Maybe I could lie to you with no reason_

_But what today I feel_

_Is that without you I am dead._

_You are..._

_What I most love in this world,_

_that´s what you are._

_You are..._

_The time that I share,_

_that you are._

_What people promise when they love each other._

_My salvation, my hope and my faith._

_I am..._

_the one that wants to love you like no other, I am_

_The one who would give their life for you,_

_That one I am_

_Here I am, by your side_

_all the way until the end_

_You´ve got no idea how much I´ve waited,_

_For you are what I love most in the would, you are_

_What I think in every minute, you are_

_What I take most care of in this world, you are."_

Right after the song finished, the car drove away leaving Amu and Ikuto in silence.

"I-its a nice song." Amu said shyly as the words still echoed in her mind.

"Mhm," Ikuto said as he got up and walked behind her.

"W-wait! What are you doing?" Amu slighly yelped as Ikuto began pushing the swing slightly.

"I´m pushing you obviously," Ikuto smirked as he pushed Amu up higher and higher.

"Ikuto! Ikuto! Wait Ikuto! It´s too high! Ikutoooooooooooooo!" Amu yelled deperately.

Ikuto finally stopped pushing her and the swing slowly came to a stop.

"You idiot!" Amu yelled at him.

Standing in front of her while she still sitting on the swing, Ikuto smirked down at her.

"What?" she said annoyed.

"You´re cute when you´re mad," Ikuto said as he came down to level with her eyes.

Amu said nothing as he had left her speechles, his eyes were boring into hers. She allowed herself to looking at his saphire ones deeply, as she lost herself in them.

"I-Ikuto..." Amu said softly as Ikuto brought up his right hand to caress her cheek.

"Amu..."

"Y-yes?"

"I may not remember much from before. I may not remember about the things we did five years ago. I may not remember our kisses. I may not remember our touches. I may not remember any of that and I may not remember what I was."

"..."

"But what I know is that I have fallen in love with you..."

"I-Ikuto..."

"Amu...I´m sorry. I may not remember that I loved you before but I do know that this time...this time I love you. I´m sure of it."

"Ikuto," Amu whispered softly as tears began falling from her eyes.

"Amu, will you accept me like this? Even if I don´t remember anything about us from before? Are you willing for us to try one more time?" Ikuto said softly as he looked intently at her.

"Yes, Ikuto. I-I love you, I always have and I always will..."

"That´s all I needed to hear Amu," Ikuto said as he dived in to kiss her lips.

Maybe the mind might not remember, but the heart does. Ikuto...Amu...they will make new memories. And this date...they will remember it...both of them will.

--

--

--

Chapter 10 title preview: All is well

P.S: Ikuto gets his memory back in this chap. n.n

**A/N: OMG! Only one chapter left! Yeah, yeah. I know I said that I would make it 11 chapters but I´ve decided against it. :D Hehe.**

**So, please look forward to tomorrow. ( Yes, I will update it tomorrow, you can definetly count on it.)**

**The reason why it took so long for me to update is because:**

**1.) I do not like updating on weekends.**

**2.) Monday and Tuesday I was out of the city, away at my grandparents house.**

**3.) Wednesday I went to the movies and went to a restaurant and ate so much that I almost had to be brought home rolling. (lol)**

**4.) Well, I just got back a few while ago from shopping. I got new school supplies and these really cool sneakers bla bla bla bla bla bla bla...**

**So! Moving on to another topic:**

**After I finish this fic, I will not do any more SC fics. Nada, no more!**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Well, at least not for a while. I need to take a short break plus, I need to live the last few days of my vacations to the max. I go back to school on the 25th and to my senior year of High School no less. Omg, I´m old!**

**I might start writing fanfics again maybe when I get back to school, or until the new SC manga chapter comes out OR until we actually get a SC episode that´s not a filler. -insert anger noise here- I don´t like fillers. They make me lack inspiration you know? Of course, I wouldn´t mind if they were Amuto fillers. hehehehe.**

**So...bye, bye! Review! And please don´t hate me for the late update. T.T I love you guys.**

**P.S: The song I used is actually a song I always listen to when writing this SC fanfic. Its actually in spanish so I had to translate it to english. **


	10. All is well

Chapter 10- All is well

The plane finally landed after the long hours of flight. All of the passengers took off their seatbelts and made their way towards the exit.

"Amu, we´re back in Japan," Ikuto said happily as he and Amu exited the airport to stand in the streets of Japan.

She smiled at him and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the nearest taxi.

_At Rima and Nagehiko´s wedding--_

"Amu! Catch!" Rima yelled as she threw her bouquet of flowers into the air. All of the women there waved their arms wildly trying to catch it but as if magically, the bouquet landed in Amu´s hands.

Blushing madly she turned to look at Ikuto, whom to her surprise was blushing slightly.

"Onii-san, looks like you´ll marry soon," Tadase said laughing from the seat beside Ikuto.

"Lucky you, I wish you the best of luck dear brother," Utua said teasingly.

"G-guys!" Amu yelled embarrassed.

Rima and Nagehiko made their way towards the limosine that awaited them and waved to their friends before getting inside.

Amu, Ikuto, Utau, Tadase, Kukai and Yaya waved to good-bye to them

"I´m sure they´ll go at it like rabbits," Kukai said

"Kukai! Don´t say that in front of Yaya!" Yaya exclaimed childishly as she clung to Kukai´s arms, only making him laugh at the cuteness of his girlfriend.

The rest of them just laughed at the silliness of the two.

--

--

--

_At night in the Park--_

"Remember this park Ikuto?" Amu said as she and Ikuto strolled through the lit games.

"It seems familiar," Ikuto said, squeezing her hand as they passed the teacups.

"This is where we had our first date," Amu said smiling.

"Oh,"

"Ikuto, come on. Let´s get on this teacup!" Amu said as she pulled him towards a pink teacup.

Their teacup...

As the both sat in silence, Ikuto´s eyes suddenly widened.

"Amu..."

"Mmm, what is it Ikuto?"

"I remember now..."

"W-what do you mean remember?" Amu stuttered...could it be? Could it be he finally remembered?

Ikuto stepped out of the teacup and Amu followed his actions.

"I-Ikuto?"

"Amu, I remember everything!" Ikuto exclaimed.

"Ikuto!" Amu cried happily as hot tears ran from her eyes.

"Amu..." Ikuto said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh Ikuto...I´m s-so happy!" Amu sobbed in his arms.

Silence passed as the both of them stayed in their position.

Finally...finally all was well again.

"Amu..." Ikuto suddenly said as he slightly separated from her, Amu´s face still stained with tears.

"What is it Ikuto?" she asked, drying her tears.

"Let´s marry..."

"W-what?" Amu said, shock taking over her features.

"Let´s marry, you heard me..." Ikuto smirked at her.

Amu laughed as she hugged Ikuto one more time, "I´d love to."

The moon bathed the two lovers as they celebrated their love. The stars shined brightly for them, the breeze blew softly to caress them, the silence governed for them. Time stopped for them...

_Love me...and never leave me..._

_7 years later--_

A 33 year old Ikuto walked into the kitchen, the smell of a freshly baked breakfast reaching his nostrils. As he crossed the door, he saw a siluette and a pink head in front of the stove, back turned towards him.

"Good morning you," He said teasingly as he approached the woman from behind and wrapped his arms around her.

"You? Is that the way to call your wife nowadays?" The woman asked as she turned her head to smile at Ikuto, golden eyes dancing with laughter.

"Oh Amu...oh you," He smirked only causing the woman to get mad.

"Ikuto!" A 28 year old Amu said angrily, her face now wearing a scowl.

He only laughed as he let go of her and took a few steps back. Still laughing, he somehow managed to smirk at her only making her blush in her anger.

"You are still so easy to tease after all these years!" Ikuto said, smirk still in place.

"S-shut up!" She screamed, making a grab towards the nearest frying pan.

"W-wait! Wait! Ow! Amu! Amu! Stop! Stop! A woman in your condition shouldn´t be having this type of- OW!" Ikuto yelled in between every hit Amu gave him.

Amu finally leaving the frying pan alone, turned to look at Ikuto with hands on her hips and a soon to be 9 month old belly.

"It´s your fault I´m pregnant you bastard," Amu said angrily.

"Oh Amu...but we had fun, so much fun may I add."

Oh Ikuto you damn pervert. Your pervertedness will never go away will it?

Suddenly a girl ran into the kitchen, a violin on her back and a smile on her face.

"Mama! Papa! I had a pretty dream!" The girl exclaimed happily, jumping up and down. Her face was filled with happiness, her golden eyes full with excitement and her blue waist-lenght hair bouncing with her.

"What is it Hitomi-chan?" Amu said. As she smiled down at her 6 year-old daughter, Ikuto wrapped his arms around her in an affectionate way. All of Amu´s anger from before disappeared as she stood wrapped in Ikuto´s strong arms.

"Tell Mama and Papa what you dreamt Hitomi-chan." Ikuto said playfully as he too smiled down at their daughter.

"I dreamt that Mama´s belly popped!" Hitomi almost squealed as she layed her violin on the kitchen table.

Ikuto threw his head back in laughter at his daughter´s words, only causing Amu to huff angrily.

"Come here Hitomi-chan," Amu said

"Yes Mama?"

"Mommy won´t "pop" honey,"

"Oh no?"

"No, Hitomi-chan. She´ll explode!" Ikuto said smirking, only earning a dirty glare from Amu

"Ikuto!"

"Mama, when my onii-chan is born I´ll play my violin for him! Papa says that I play beautifully!" Hitomi beamed as her parents smiled down at her.

"I´m sure you do honey, now come on. Eat breakfast so that you can go play with your cousin Kenji-chan. We promised your auntie Utau and uncle Tadase-kun that we would meet them in the park later ok."

"Yes Mama!" Hitomi chimed happily as she sat down at the table and started to eat her breakfast.

Amu went back to her place in the stove, taking out the last few pieces of bacon. Wrapping his arms around her again, Ikuto kissed her cheek softly.

"I-Ikuto," Amu said as she blushed.

"I love you," He said.

"I love you too, you perverted cat," Amu said smiling at him.

"I´m happy we´re together and with a beautiful daughter who is just as beautiful as you," Ikuto said, burying his face in the crook of Amu´s neck.

Amu giggled at the touch, "Don´t forget our soon to come son Kichiro. Our lucky son."

"I´m sure he´ll be as sexy as me," Ikuto smirked.

"I´m sure he will Ikuto. I´m sure he will," Amu said laughing, body shaking with mirth.

Suddenly her expression changed.

"Ikuto!"

"W-what is it!?" Ikuto said shocked.

"My water broke!"

"Hitomi-chan! Quickly go get the bag up in mama and papa´s room, we have to get Mama to the hospital. Your onii-chan will be born soon," Ikuto said hurriedly as he and Amu made their way out of the kitchen

"Mama popped! Mama popped!" Hitomi sang as she ran towards the room to get the bag and ran outside to find Ikuto and Amu already inside the car.

"Get in the car Hitomi-chan. We need to get Mama to the hospital soon," Ikuto said as Hitomi got in the car, her violin on her back and smiling happily.

The family took off as fast as possible towards the hospital.

"Ikuto drive slower!"

"Breathe Amu, Breathe!"

"Mama popped! Mama exploded!"

Ah, life is so nice isn´t it? Amu and Ikuto are living a happy life with their daughter and are awaiting their soon to come son.

Life couldn´t be better...right Amu?

"Ikuto! You will never lay a hand on me again!"

_.The End._

**A/N: Oh god! I actually got tears in my eyes while writing this! I´m so happy this is finally finished! n.n**

**Review! I love you guys!**

**I want to thank everybody who always supported me! Everybody who reviewed and above all, everybody who stuck with me and this story from the beginning till the end.**

**T.T**

**Bye bye!**

**P.S: Review!**

**Stats:**

**Fanfiction under penname Psychedelic-dreams: 5,455 hits**

**Crunchyroll under penname Cristel91: 5,786 views**

**GW under penname Cristel 91: 1,382 views.**

**As for Moving?:**

**Fanfiction: 8, 721 hits and growing!**


End file.
